


The Binge Eater

by Yellow_Canna



Series: Coin Toss [4]
Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is So Done, Crack, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Moral Lessons, Mutual Pining, My take on what happens if Ace exist in BNHA, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Canna/pseuds/Yellow_Canna
Summary: No one knew who the boy was, but he was given many names.The Binge Eater, Fire Fist, Eat-n-Runner, Dine and Dash, the Running Man, Broke-Ass Kid with Bottomless Stomach.Aizawa did not know where that second name came from, but he was certainly the one who gave the brat that last one. Like all his names (except that second one) suggested, the kid was a serial dine and dasher.If there was one thing all Heroes in Japan could agree on, it was that this Villain, the Binge Eater, was a little piece of shit.Русский Russian Translation available byLena013
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Coin Toss [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848799
Comments: 40
Kudos: 448





	The Binge Eater

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Запойный Едок](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295733) by [Переводчик_сдох (Lena013)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B4%D1%87%D0%B8%D0%BA_%D1%81%D0%B4%D0%BE%D1%85)



In his entire career as a Pro Hero, Aizawa met many kinds of Villains and has captured many Villains. But never in his life did he meet a Villain as odd as this kid right here.

No one knew who the boy was, but he was given many names.

The Binge Eater, Fire Fist, Eat-n-Runner, Dine and Dash, the Running Man, Broke-Ass Kid with Bottomless Stomach.

Aizawa did not know where that second name came from, but he was certainly the one who gave the brat that last one. Like all his names (except that second one) suggested, the kid was a serial dine and dasher.

He would go into restaurants, fill up that bottomless stomach of his and ran off without paying.

In the beginning, restaurants that suffered from lost thanks to the kid would all call the police, demanding the brat to be caught. But a couple of months later, bags of money would suddenly appear in every restaurant the boy had eaten in, paying back enough money to cover a whole month of their expenses. And there will always be a card there, specifically stating that these were compensations for the trouble the brat had given to these restaurants.

When words of this got out, the boy instantly became famous throughout every single restaurant in Japan. It became these restaurant owners’ dreams to get the boy to dine and dash at their stores—so much so that it became a competition within their circles to see who will be lucky to have the boy as _customer_.

While the eat and runs were been taken care of—as weird as that was—there was a more serious issue.

It was the brat’s clear disregard for Quirk restriction laws.

On many of his runs from the police and Heroes, the boy had used his Quirk.

He used these Quirks to evade getting caught by Heroes and has even been seen in fights against Villains with such Quirk. The boy has even fought against Pro Heroes such as Endeavour who got thoroughly beaten in a battle of fire.

That wasn’t something the police and Heroes could overlook anymore. 

And so, the Binge Eater was officially put onto the list of Villains.

Aizawa has no idea who the boy was. Even the police couldn’t find a file on the kid, but he must have some background considering how much money was used to cover up his eat and run antics—along with property damages. He didn’t know why the boy was doing such a thing, but his illegal use of Quirks couldn’t be overlooked.

That was how Aizawa found himself standing inside a restaurant on a Saturday evening, using his Capture Weapons to hold down the infamous eat and runner.

“Oh! If it isn’t Eraser!” The brat greeted him cheerfully. “How long has it been?! Hey Sakumoto! Get the beer! We’re gonna have a party over here!”

“Roger that!” A waiter yelled from across the restaurant, giving the boy _and_ Aizawa a thumb up.

“We are not having **any** party!” Aizawa growled at the waiter. This was another thing he could never understand. As long as this brat was involved, the IQ of the people around would pummel downward like an elevator with the wires cut.

“Got caught again, Ace-chan?” An old man—one of the restaurant’s regular customers—laughed.

“Ace-chan, Ace-chan~! Look over here!” An older woman called, holding up her phone to snap a picture of the moment. The Binge Eater even complied, turning with a wide grin on his face.

“The police will get here soon, Ace!”

“Ace!! We’re all rooting for ya!”

“Come to think of it, who’s that Hero holding Ace-kun down?”

“Dunno…never seen him.”

Voices echoed around Aizawa, but he ignored it all. As much as he loved to retort and remind these civilians that this boy was a **Villain** , he needed to focus. Despite how the boy behaved, it was a known fact amongst the Heroes how dangerous he was. Aizawa couldn’t afford to mess it up.

“By the way, how’s All Might? I haven’t seen him for a while now! Pretty surprising that he would suddenly become a teacher at a school.”

“Don’t test my patience, kid," Aizawa threatened and tightened the binding. “Save it for when we arrive at the station.”

Right on cue, the echoes of sirens could be heard coming towards the restaurant’s direction.

Aizawa pulled on the bindings, but the kid refused to budge. Instead of panicking like any ordinary Villain would, the boy gave him a nasty grin.

“Nah, I like my freedom a little too much.”

The brat _spun_ , reeling in the Capture Weapon—along with Aizawa—while his right leg swept over the mountains of dishes and plates he had piled up towards the underground Hero.

Later that night, a video went viral within Japan.

There were multiple videos taken from the customers within the restaurant, showing how a raven-haired freckled boy kicked a whole plate of chocolate cake (gift from the restaurant owner) right into the Erasure Hero: Eraser Head’s face.

The moment the Eraser Head’s face was smacked by the cake, flames erupted from below the boy’s waist. The boy easily slipped out of the Capture Weapon and shot through the roof like a rocket and vanished into the night sky.

Cheers and claps could be heard in the background with Aizawa standing there, the cake still stuck on his face but anyone could see the veins sticking out of his neck and hands that were fisting the Capture Weapon so tightly they were shaking.

Once more, the Villain by the name of the Binge Eater became top trending.

Along with Erasure Head’s embarrassing video were many other more embarrassing examples of other Heroes’ failed attempt in capturing the boy.

The fans of the Binge Eater (yes, the fucking brat got fans) even made a compilation of pictures showing exactly how the Binge Eater has _outsmarted_ the Heroes.

A picture of Kamui Wood—surrounded by muscular men in drags trying to kiss him—after accidentally barging into the _lady_ ’s change room in an Okama bar during his pursuit of the Binge Eater.

A picture of Edgeshot flying right through a fire hoop in the middle of a circus performance. There were lions and the tamer in the background, gawking at the sudden appearance of the Hero and the Villan who was holding the hoop.

A picture of Mountain Lady who had her head buried under the rubble of a collapsed building with her ass up in the air as she struggled to pull herself out.

A picture of Fat Gum whose face was flat against the ground, arms sprawled out and his lower body was high up in the air—legs creating a perfect split with a yellow banana peel soaring into the distant sky.

A picture of Best Jeanist whose clothes were all burned away, leaving a _tiny_ bit of cloth around his hips for decency.

A picture of Manual who was screaming from the boiling hot water that blasted back at him.

A picture of Mirko who was wrapped up into a gigantic ball of yarn and rolling down a traffic-filled slope. 

A picture of Wash whose arms and legs were completely tied up by bright red ribbons and left by actual washing machines with a huge _CLEARANCE_ sign stuck on his front.

A picture of Endeavour whose flames were shooting off in rage as he signed a cheque at a restaurant for the property damages (one table and a ton of dishes) the Hero had caused when he attempted to punch the Binge eater (who ducked) in the face.

A picture of Hawks at a yakitori restaurant with the Binge Eater, their arms wrapped around each other’s shoulders and...smiling towards the camera like best buds??

And the latest edition—a close-up of Eraser Head surrounded by a flurry of plates in the foreground and background with a chocolate cake covering his face. On the back of the cake’s plate, the tip of the Binge Eater’s black boot could be seen _kicking_ the cake into the Hero’s mug.

If there was one thing all Heroes in Japan could agree on, it was that the Binge Eater was a little piece of shit.

By the time Monday came along, everyone in U.A High School knew what happened to the homeroom teacher of Class 1-A—including Class 1-A.

That entire morning, the kids felt like they were treading on landmines.

They wanted to ask, but none of them dared. They didn’t even dare to make a sound during their lesson as their teacher’s eyes were even dryer and redder than usual. It was only during lunch that they gathered in the cafeteria to talk about this infamous Villain.

“Doesn’t the Binge Eater seem really cool?!” Ashido held up her phone to show her classmates one of the many pictures of the Binge Eater on the internet.

“Ashido-kun, the Binge Eater is a Villain!” Iida reprimanded while making a chopping motion with his right arm. “As Heroes, we cannot look up to Villains!”

“I’m not looking up! I’m just talking about outlook!” Ashido quickly defended herself.

“But if you think about it, the Binge Eater never hurt anyone?” Kirishima pointed out. “Doesn’t he just eat and run?”

“But he violates the Quirk laws.” Sero reminded the redhead. “I heard he injured quite a bit of Heroes. Even though none of them were serious, they still got hurt.”

“Yes, that’s not something we should overlook, just because he didn’t cause _too_ much harm.” Yaoyorozu agreed.

“But still, you gotta give it to the guy for having the guts to do that to Aizawa-sensei…” Kaminari was shuddering just thinking about it.

“I wonder if sensei’s alright…” Uraraka said worriedly. “He seems really mad.”

“He’s just some fucking grown-ass man wanting attention,” Bakugou snorted. “I’ll fucking kill him if I ever see him!”

“Yeah…even if he doesn’t mean it, he’s violating the law.” Midoriya has to agree with his classmates. He also agreed with his childhood friend’s perspective that the Binge Eater was likely someone seeking attention. Why else would anyone do something like this? But even if it was for something that simple, a crime is a crime.

The Binge Eater was breaking the laws left and right and needed to be stopped before someone gets hurt.

The green-haired youth wanted to ask his homeroom teacher but shook that thought away when he recalled the cold air his teacher was emitting all morning.

After school was over, Midoriya turned to the only person on his list—All Might.

“The Binge Eater, hm?” All Might said after taking a sip of his tea. “I didn’t think you’d come to ask me about him.”

“Do you know him, All Might?” Midoriya questioned curiously.

“I don’t think there is a single Hero who hadn’t encountered him once or twice,” the blond sighed. He felt a headache coming from remembering that freckled boy with a smile too wide and too bright to be a Villain.

Since Heroes needed to be kept updated to the news at all times, he naturally knew of Aizawa’s unfortunate encounter with the boy. The video had even gotten onto the news with newscasters talking about it. Early this morning, there were hordes of journalists and reporters surrounding the school gate, demanding to hear comments from Aizawa with regards to the video.

He has never pitied his co-worker as much as now.

“So you have met him?” Midoriya gasped, not expecting that response. After all, if All Might—the No.1 Hero—has encountered the Binge Eater, why wasn’t the Binge Eater in prison? Why was he still running freely?

“It was two years ago when I first met that boy. He was eighteen at the time. His behavior wasn't evil but more like a child, so I thought I could speak to him and with proper education, we can put him back onto the straight path.”

“…What happened?” Midoriya asked carefully, not sure if it was something All Might would want to speak about considering how tired he sounded.

“He rejected me,” All Might replied, remembering back to that time. “He told me that he wanted to live freely.”

“To live…freely?” Midoriya felt that the phrasing was a bit weird.

“To live however he likes regardless of the law.” All Might’s gaze grew serious at this. “The lack of restraints that defines a Villain. When I realized that he couldn’t see it the right way, I tried to apprehend him. But as you can see…”

“Even you couldn’t catch him, All Might?” The teen gaped in shock.

“You shouldn’t look down on the Binge Eater, young Midoriya,” All Might told the boy seriously. “The Binge Eater’s Quirk is a very unusual fire Quirk unlike anything I’ve seen before. It’s no exaggeration to say that the Binge Eater is stronger than All for One.”

Midoriya stared at All Might with his mouth open, unable to wrap his head around what his mentor had said.

Stronger than All for One?

How was that possible?!

Then…wouldn’t that mean he was also stronger than All Might?!

Even if back then All Might was still suffering from his injuries…the Binge Eater was stronger? An eighteen years old boy?!

“What is his Quirk?” Midoriya hastily asked.

“Fire,” All Might replied simply. “If I have to put it into words…rather than having a fire Quirk, it’s like _he_ is the fire.”

“What do you mean?”

“That boy can turn his body into flames.” All Might explained. “In other words, he has no solid body.”

“But that’s—”

“Impossible,” the Hero finished for his student. “You're right. There must be some sort of trick we haven’t figured out yet. But during our fight, I couldn’t even land a hit on him.”

“EH?!” If Midoriya wasn’t surprised before, he was thoroughly shocked now. All Might of all people couldn’t even land _one_ hit?!

“Every time my fist touched him, I went right through his body. No matter how much power I put into it, the result was the same. My punches would all go through his body and that area of his body turned into flame. I tried to outspeed him so he wouldn't have time to react, but even so, that did nothing. As ashamed as I am to say, I couldn't do anything to him, nor could I stop him from leaving."

“But he must have some weakness!” Midoriya argued, not believing that his idol would ever be so powerless. All Might was the strongest! There was no way! "What about water?"

“Heroes with water Quirks that has encountered the Binge Eater all reported that their Quirks are useless on him.” All Might told the boy. “His fires can burn faster and hotter than the time they have to get their water out. Even now, we still do not know the limit of his Quirk. All we know is that throughout all the battles, we have yet to see a time where he is shown being worn out by his own flame or signs of his body overheating from overusing his Quirk.”

“That’s…” Midoriya didn’t know what to say. What _can_ he say?

“The Binge Eater has never hurt any civilians and even in his fight against Heroes, he held back his strength. However, his behavior is too dangerous to be left alone. On top of his fame on social media, there is the danger of children being influenced by him and begin to recklessly use their Quirks in public. That's why even though the Binge Eater is perhaps the most harmless within Villains, he is on the top of the capture list for all active Heroes.”

Midoriya was completely lost for words.

He came to All Might due to his curiosity. He hadn't expected to uncover such a huge secret.

A couple of days later, the excitement and gossips in U.A over the Binge Eater died away. There will always be threads talking about the Binge Eater—where he was last sighted or what restaurants he went to—but nothing big that needed the entire media's attention.

That was until the U.A festival rolled along…

It happened during the match between Iida and Hatsume Mei.

During one of Hatsume’s introduction of her produces (using Iida as a demonstration), a voice suddenly shouted out from the audiences.

“How many of that Villain capture gun do you have?” The voice wasn’t loud, but it resounded within the sea of quiet audiences that were starting to become numb to the long match that became a sale.

“I have as many as you need!” Hatsume was quick to follow up with the sudden appearance of a potential buyer. “I can even customize the gun’s style, colour and firing range to your liking! If you buy a dozen packs, I will throw in an additional free pack!”

“I’ll have two dozen packs!”

“Thank you for your patronage!!” Hatsume’s eyes were practically shinning and she began promoting her other products to that _customer_.

“Uh…what a turn of events!” President Mic finally found his voice again. He shook out of his stupider and grabbed his mic once more. “After seven minutes of Hatsume Mei’s sales, we have a buyer in the audience! Let’s take a look at who this Hero is!”

Everyone turned towards the said _Hero_.

The man was wearing a yellow shirt, unbuttoned to reveal his muscular chest. He was holding a monocular over his eyes, using that to look at the girl while conversing with her. His bright orange hat rested upon a mass of raven black hair and on his right arm was a huge tattoo, spelling out A C E with a crossed-out S.

“Hey…doesn’t he look familiar?” One of the Heroes asked.

“Which Hero was he?” Another Hero wondered.

The muttering in the audiences suddenly quieted down.

Everyone stared at the orange hatted man, their eyes budging wider and wider with realization slowly sinking in.

 **“V…VILLAIN!!”** President Mic screamed while Aizawa shot up—only to crumble back down due to his sudden movement pulling open some of his injuries. **“THE BINGE EATER HAS APPEARED WITHIN THE AUDIENCE?!!”**

“The Binge Eater?!” Midoriya gasped along with his classmates.

It was as if someone had hit the play button. In an instant, all the Heroes swarmed towards the infamous Binge Eater and pounced at him like hungry wolves.

 **“GET THAT LITTLE SHIT!!!”** The Heroes roared with fire lighting their eyes. Just from this, anyone could tell how great the Binge Eater’s reputation was amongst these Heroes.

In an instant, the Sports Festival became a battle royal with Heroes vs the Binge Eater. Quirks were being blasted and explosions began blasting everywhere.

The little brat was _laughing_ as he evaded all these attacks with ease. He didn’t use his Quirk—just stepping one Hero over another. With him jumping onto different Heroes, other Heroes had to hold back on their attacks and resort to getting near to capture him.

And with these Heroes swarming towards him, the Binge Eater gained more _pebbles_ to step on.

At some point, he even got to the sky, where he began beating down the Heroes with nothing but his fists and legs.

He easily beat a Hero, kneeling the woman in the gut before using her body as leverage to jump onto another flying Hero that was coming in to help. This lasted five whole minutes with Heroes raining down from the sky and the Heroes that were grounded catching them.

Even the students could tell how one-sided the fight was.

President Mic was heatedly broadcasting the event on his mic like some sort of sports announcer while the homeroom teacher of Class 1-A struggled to recover from whatever he may have opened.

"This is bad, I need to go!" All Might shouted but was stopped by the Principal.

“Wait,” the white creature told him, looking at the battle in the sky. "Let's see how this plays out."

“But principal—”

“Something isn’t right. Why is the Binge Eater here—knowing how many Heroes are attending the Sports Festival?”

“That’s—” All Might thought back to his encounter with the boy and realized that the principal was right. Despite acting so carefree, the boy was smart. His countless getaways were proofs of that. Even if he wanted to come see the Sports Festival, he wouldn't do it so blatantly.

He was after something—that was the only explanation.

“W-what should we do?!” Uraraka shouted at the chaos in front of them.

“Perfect, I’ll fucking go kill him right now!” Bakugou roared, cracking his knuckles with an excited look on his face.

“Bakugou! We can’t!” Kirishima shouted, quickly stopping the explosive teen from joining the fight.

“That guy must be crazy, showing up in front of all these Heroes!” Sato shouted.

“Wait…what’s that?” Midoriya pointed at the mass of Heroes where a spark of orange light could be seen.

And then—from within the Heroes—a burst of bright orange flames.

“HIKEN!”

The flames expanded, pushing back the Heroes before shooting upward into the sky, becoming a bright beacon that pierced through the clouds.

Midoriya was nearly blown back from the intensity of the heat. He grabbed onto the railing and stared at the flames in disbelieve. The bright orange flames lasted a couple of seconds before it died away, but that was enough.

Everyone stared at the cloud, then to the single boy standing there.

He was young, he wasn’t extremely muscular, yet the power he displayed was anything _but_ normal. Perhaps in this entire world, All Might was the only one capable of doing what this boy had just done.

Thanks to the fire and the heatwave, the Heroes were all pushed back, forming a large circle around the Binge Eater. The young man with an orange hat stood in the middle of the fighting stage with the stage’s surface completely scorched. 

“Can’t we stop here?” the Binge Eater asked with a smile—completely unlike someone who had just blast a pillar of fire into the sky.

Midoriya looked closely and found that the man was holding Hatsume’s mic. The pink-haired girl from the Support class had long run off to avoid getting caught up in the battle.

“Binge Eater, why are you here!” Kamui Wood demanded, pulling back his woods that were now literally charcoal.

“Would you believe me if I say I’m here to enjoy the show?” The Binge Eater replied in a smirk.

“Portgas D. Ace.”

Hearing the call of his name, the Binge Eater—or Ace, turned to see a white creature that looked like a gigantic mouse walking up to the stage with the Ectoplasm and Hound Dog by his side.

Behind him, Ace also noticed Midnight, Vlad King, and Cementoss slowly edging forward.

Instead of showing any worries of being surrounded, Ace was obviously more interested in the U.A principal.

He crouched down, eyeing the little creature with great interest. “Are a Mink?”

“I have been called a mouse, a bear or even a dog, but a mink is a first!” The principal grinned with his beady eyes staring at Ace. “I am Nedzu, the principal of U.A High School."

“Well, please pardon my intrusion, principal!” Ace laughed and offered a hand.

The principal walked up to the Villain fearlessly and shook that large hand with his tiny paw.

“Since you’re a principal in a school for Heroes, I take it that you’re a Hero too?”

"Indeed! But at the moment, I am just a principal!” Nedzu replied. “Hero or not, as the principal of U.A High School, we have the obligation to bring you in. Please cooperate with us. I can tell you have a kind heart, Ace. We don't want to fight you.”

"Neither do I, but—" Ace let go of that furry paw and straightened his back. "Obeying law was never really my thing."

“Portgas D. Ace—the Binge Eater. You are wanted for the repeated offense in breaking the Quirk restriction law, resisting capture and injuring Heroes!” Midnight announced, cracking her whip against the ground. “You have nowhere to go, come with us or we will resort to force.”

Ace opened his mouth, but suddenly stopped and whirled around. His eyes were wide as he stared up into the sky—at the hole his flames created within the cloud. Everyone immediately tensed up. They got into their positions, ready to engage in a fight. But in such a tense moment, the Heroes heard a screeching sound coming from afar.

“What’s that?”

The Heroes began to look around. At first, none of them could see anything but soon, the crowds started to get noisy as they all looked towards that hole in the cloud.

“Ha…hahahahaha!” Ace suddenly began to laugh, startling the Heroes who looked back down to see tears streaming down the boy’s face.

“You’re so slow…” Ace mumbled, eyes locking onto the hole where something flew out of it. Another screech came, this one much clearer than the first.

It was the call of a bird.

“What’s that?” Ashido squinted up at the sky. “Is that…a bird?”

“Are birds…supposed to be…that… ** _BIG?!_** ” Sero screamed out the last part for that the bird was now much closer, revealing its form for everyone to see.

The bird was _gigantic_. And what was more shocking was that the cyan blue colour on its body weren’t feathers, but _fire_!

With another screech, the bird tucked its wings in and the speed of its drop increased. The Heroes barely had time to brace themselves before the bird had already arrived. The bird flew around the arena, sending out a whirlwind of blue fire that swept the Heroes off their feet.

“Duck!” Iida screamed and all of them ducked down as blue flames blasted towards where they sat as well.

All they felt was a sharp gust of wind and then everything was quiet. Confused, Midoriya slowly poked his head out only to jump up with a sharp gasp.

All the Heroes had been thrown back—including the principal and the U.A teachers. The bodies of the Heroes were scattered all over the place. Midoriya couldn't tell how they were from this far away, but he didn't see any signs of burn, unlike that orange flame the Binge Eater had sent out. 

When Midoriya looked back to where the Binge Eater was, he saw the raven with another man he has never seen before. He was a tall man with a tuff of golden blond hair on the top of his head. He was smiling widely with a prickle of tear staining his eyelash as he hugged the raven-haired Villain.

As for the Binge Eater…he was sobbing.

For the first time anyone has seen, the usually cheerful boy was crying. He hugged onto the taller man tightly, fingers digging into the man’s purple jacket as he cried into his shoulders.

The Binge Eater dropped his mic onto the ground, but the mic was still picking up on their words and broadcasting it for the world to hear.

“Marco! Marco! Marco!” The boy called out that name repeatedly while crying his bawling his eyes out. 

“I’m here yoi,” the man name Marco mumbled, hugging onto the younger man even tighter. “I’m here, Ace.”

"I knew it…you're the one giving the money to the restaurants! You were the one…why didn't you come see me?!"

“I’m sorry,” the older man apologized. “I wasn’t sure if you remember…no, I was afraid that…”

The man struggled with words a couple of times before he let out a frustrated sigh and smiled bitterly. “I’m sorry for leaving you alone for so long, Ace.”

“I missed you so much! I missed pops and everyone else!”

“They missed you too, Ace.”

The raven's cries were instantly cut off. He pulled back, staring at the blond with a look of disbelief before he was crying all over again. This time with a wide smile he couldn't hold back on his face.

“Thank you for coming back to us, Ace.” Marco closed his eyes and tucked his face into the raven hair and enjoyed the warmth within his arms. He was only able to savor the moment for a couple of seconds before he had to pull away and turned to the person walking up to them.

It was the No.1 Hero, All Might.

“Sorry for all the trouble this guy has caused,” Marco apologized, smiling easily despite being in the No.1 Hero’s presence. “If I say that he won't ever be a bother anymore, will you let us go?”

“I’m afraid not.” All Might’s hands rolled into fists. “We’ll need both of you to come with us.”

“You Heroes are always so uptight yoi.” The man smirked before blue flames burst out of him.

All Might took a step forward and threw out a punch, but instead of disbursing, the flame grew bigger within the violent wind. The colour of blue and orange mixed, creating perfect harmony and shot up into the sky—sending another blast of heatwave across the arena.

That gigantic bird made of fire surfaced from the flames, carrying the boy on its back as it flew off into the distance.

None of the Heroes chased after them. None of those who could keep up with the bird’s speed has the proper Quirk in stopping the pair and those who can, cannot fly.

The only person who might be capable was All Might, but the Hero stood on the burnt platform and watched them leave. In his mind, the scene of the Binge Eater crying in such heartbroken way and how much that Marco was holding back from crying made All Might hesitant to go after them.

From the bits and pieces of what he heard them, it seemed like the two of them had been separated for a long time—both of them looking for one another. That was why the Binge Eater always made such a huge scene to get people to notice him. He was putting himself out there to search for that man with some sort of mutation bird and fire Quirk.

While the man named Marco had found the Binge Eater, he didn’t reveal himself and instead chose to watch over him. Once the Binge Eater realized that, he resorted coming into the Sports Festival to put himself in front of all Heroes, forcing the other man to come out.

It wasn’t just All Might who thought of this. Everything that happened was broadcast live for the whole world to witness. In an instant, all of the fans of the Binge Eater band together to protest against the government—demanding them to remove the label of Villain from Portgas D. Ace.

There were many debates over whether or not the Binge Eater’s action could be justified.

The Binge Eater has violated the laws.

_He was a lost kid trying to find home._

He used his Quirks.

_He helped defeated Villains._

He also attacked Heroes _._

_The Heroes were the ones who attacked first._

He is a threat to society.

_He was a kid that would help an old lady crossed the road._

The debate went on and on without ever coming to a conclusion. Perhaps it never will, for there was no right or wrong.

The government refused to take down the Binge Eater from the position of a Villain.

They stated that no matter what the reason was, the Binge Eater has violated the law and must be held accountable. However, given special circumstances, the government was willing to give the boy a pardon if he turned himself in—together with the blond man that also violated the Quirk law.

The governments also as far as to allow the court to be public for the world to see, promising a fair judgment on both fire Quirk users. This made the protesters quiet down. If Ace did go to court, he was promised minimal sentencing and maybe even none at all depending on how good his lawyer was. The government clearly stepped back to present this opportunity, so all that was left was Portgas D. Ace’s response.

The citizens anxiously waited, but the raven-haired male never showed up again or announced that he will accept the government's deal.

The police were working overtime trying to track down where the two fire users had disappeared off to. They couldn’t find anything—not even the satellite could pinpoint where these two had gone. They ran multiple searches on the man name Marco but like Ace, there was no data on their files.

Either the man was some sort of wanted criminal that erased his past, or the man had smuggled into the country. Considering how no one has ever seen such unique Quirk like a flaming bird, they were leaning towards the latter. If so, then this led them towards a possibility they hadn’t considered before.

Could these two have left Japan already?

There were many questions from both the police and civilians, but these answers will never be found…until one year later, that was.

As people gradually began to forget the beloved boy that would frequent the restaurants, a picture surfaced on the internet.

It was a picture of a boy, smiling brightly against the camera while holding onto a Villain capture gun. He seemed to be in some sort of bar filled with a bunch of shaggy looking men in the background. They were all looking at the camera, raising large mugs in the air.

Marco was there, sitting not far from Ace with a fond and relaxed smile on his face. There was someone next to Marco as well, but all people could see was a _huge_ boot. Either that was a fake, or that there was a giant in the room.

On the floor in the middle of the bar was a brown-haired man in chief clothing sporting an impressive pompadour. He seemed to be yelling at Ace while clawing at the red net wrapped around him. 

The very next day after the picture spread like wildfire on the internet, Power Loader stormed into Hatsume Mei’s workroom and screamed at her for two whole hours about selling products to Villains. Naturally, the pink-haired girl didn’t think she was in the wrong at all, so it was settled with Power Loader taking away all of her equipment and banned her from any creation for a whole week. 

Everything went back to normal, and their world continued like normal.

Occasionally, people would speak of the Binge Eater and the man who defeated over hundreds of Heroes with a single blast of blue flames, but their stories were gradually forgotten as the threat of Villains loomed over the country.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! I hope you've all enjoyed this one-shot! I've always wanted to write a Marco x Ace (I really love these two together) and finally got the chance when I was thinking what else to add in my BNHA crossover collection! \\(★ω★)/ 
> 
> Ace's power could be devil fruit, could be Quirk, I leave that to everyone's imagination. It's just a short one-shot so there's not much room for me to completely map out everything. Do tell me in the comment of what you think about this story!!! 
> 
> This one-shot is part of a series where I explore the gray zone within My Hero Academia world. If you enjoyed this one, you might enjoy some of my other ones so do come check it out!
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, please show your support with a Kudo and perhaps add this lovely piece to your bookmark? (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡
> 
> For more of my stories not available on AO3, please come check out [my Tumblr!](https://yellowcanna.tumblr.com)  
> Please also follow me on my brand new [Twitter account](https://twitter.com/CannaYellow) for any incoming or new stories that I will be updating!


End file.
